The Order of Gold Recruitment Test
Welcome! The test is very simple, but before you apply, please ensure you meet these requirements. you apply / get in and fail to meet these requirements, you will be removed instantly with little chance of getting in. - You will never Metagame (Start talking about something their character should have no knowledge of.) - Don't make changes to someone else's past / history or page unless given permission by them first. - Don't incorporate yourself into someone else's past / history, unless given permission by them first. - You won't lazily RP (Please, give your all and make the RP interesting. Don't just re do the same RP over and over again.) - Ask for someone's permission before mortally injuring them or even killing them. - Don't just appear randomly and start trying to add yourself into the RP. (Find some way your character can come in without disrupting the RP vibe.) - Please refrain from having many multiple characters at once. (Unless you've proven you can do so with skill to Storm) - Please refrain from harsh and cruel language. (If the character you are RPing as is like that, please use it in moderation.) - Never just abandon an RP during the climax, especially if you're a key character. (There is nothing more annoying than a vital part of the RP just leaving without warning. If you must leave abruptly, please say that you have to go. If not, find some way to wrap it up.) - Please respect all other RPers, as they are there to have fun too. - Don't try to exclude everyone. (This only really applies to those within the group, as guests and bad RPers can be frustrating, making it understandable to exclude them.) - Don't use exploitations on ROBLOX. (The last thing we need in the middle of an RP is some person killing everyone and playing music at insane volumes, deafening everyone.) Now, although this is a quite a bit to ask of, but if you follow these, I can assure you that this RP group will be one of the very best. And seeming as it is a lot to ask of, you do have 3 strikes before a review, where the final decision will be made. And now, here are the recruitment questions. (Don't worry, these are pretty easy to answer.) # What is your ROBLOX name? # What is your character's name? # What is their occupation? # How old are they? # What is their history? (Just a brief description is fine.) # Who are they affiliated with? # What path do they choose to follow? # What is their attitude towards others? # What kind of weapons do they use? # Do you promise to follow all the requirements? Now simply paste your answer in the comment section below. Good Luck! give some ideas and to clarify what is meant on some questions, an example can be found [[Example Test Answer|here].]